percyjacksonroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Scott
Matthew Scott is a son of Poseidon, Greek god of the Sea. Backstory Hey guys, my names Matthew, but all my friends call me Matt, and I guess were friends now! I was raised in the suburbs of Delaware, and that's where my story begins. It all started freshman year. Starting high school can be pretty traumatic for some kids, but I think you could say I handled the transition pretty well. I had a nice group of friends, participated in sports, and was having a great time. That is, until I started swim season. I think that's when I really triggered my powers (and when monsters really started to smell me.) We were doing an exercise, how many times could you swim underwater along the pool? and the winner got to skip out on the rest of practice. So when it came to my turn, I was pretty determined. I started swimming back and forth, back and forth. I never noticed how long I was down there until someone jumped in and stopped me from swimming any further. I had been down there for 15 minutes straight, and hadn't even noticed. I wasn't even winded! That night I was leaving the pool after practice, pretty weirded out. How had I done that!? It didn't help that none of my friends had talked to me afterwords, and kept giving me these weird looks. I felt like I was in a freak show. There I was lost in thought, walking across the parking lot. When suddenly a slight slithering noise broke my trance. I only turned around in time to catch just a glimpse, but somehow that was all I needed. My adrenaline spiked, and the air around me became suddenly dense. I could feel the monsters behind me through the water vapor in the air. I could some how make out every detail of them, and not only them. I was somehow sensing the entire parking lot, ever pot hole, side walk and every car was suddenly visible in my mind. I didn't have time to stop and wonder what in Hades was going on, because I could sense the serpents lunging for my throat. Acting on instinct, I spun around, and pulled my hands together summoning the water vapor from as far as I could sense into a giant bubble around the serpents. It only took a couple of seconds for the snakes to turn to dust under the pressure. However I didn't have time to celebrate my victory. A red sports car careened up besides me, and a boy yelled for me to jump inside. After what just happened to me, I did not ask questions. The boy turned out to be Jake, a son of Hades. He was the one who gave me answers on who I was, and what was going on. We went on the run together, neither of us knew about camp. We lasted for about two years, running from place to place, battling our way out of trouble, and scavenging for supplies. I mastered more of my powers, but always remained the best at manipulating the water vapor around me. We would have continued like that for longer, if we hadn't met Julius. He was a satyr, who found us while we were camping in Pennsylvania. He told us all about camp. I had never thought there would be a save place for us, it was almost to happy of a moment. The next day we set off for camp Half Blood. We were on the road, when disaster struck. Jake was killed by monsters on the way to camp. My best friend and only companion for three years dead in an instant! I still wake up in sweat, the moment flashing through my mind. But that's a story for another time. Me and Julius finally made it to camp a couple weeks later, and now I'm here! I hope I fit in with you guys. I think you'll find that I'm a pretty easy going guy. I love to joke and laugh, and I'm hoping to make lots of friends here! Details BASICS * NAME: Matthew Scott * AGE: 17 * BIRTHDAY: * FAMILY: APPEARANCE * HEIGHT: 6'1'' * EYE COLOUR: Sea Green * HAIR COLOUR: Blonde * SKIN COLOUR: * USUALLY WEARS: Clothes SUPERNATURAL * POWERS: Hydrokinesis, manipulation of water vapor, mini earth quakes NATURAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES * WEAPON OF CHOICE: FAVOURITES * COLOUR: * FOOD: * BEVERAGE: * SPORT: * MOVIE: * MUSIC: DISLIKES AND FEARs